


Karasuma-San and Reiko

by hipsquare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/F, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, light genderplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/pseuds/hipsquare
Summary: Seiren has become fascinated with men's fashion, and has indicated on more than a few occasions that she'd like to see her lover, Crow, try out such fashion. Though Crow has her apprehensions, she ends up liking the result far more than she thought she would.
Relationships: Sailor Lead Crow/Sailor Aluminum Seiren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Karasuma-San and Reiko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



“My, Crow-san looks so dapper… or should I say Karasuma-san?”

Seiren smiled rather coyly from her place underneath Crow’s body, in a way that Crow couldn’t comprehend could actually come from a woman like Seiren. Her partner usually had her head up in the clouds, and yet when they would… do this, it’s as if she suddenly became far more… suggestive. 

“You don’t have to call me that, Seiren. Not when it’s just the two of—”

“Ah, ah!” Seiren interrupted with a ‘tsk,’ shaking her head back and forth. Her soft blue locks rustled against the fluffy pillow that was tucked away snugly behind her head. “You have to call me Aya-san,” Seiren said, her eyes full of seriousness. Crow thought it was rather ridiculous, but at the same time, she couldn’t resist the cute expression on Seiren’s face. “Or Reiko… if you want to be a little more intimate and bold.”

_ Intimate and bold?  _ Crow made a face, but Seiren didn’t seem to pay it any mind. Instead, she intently looked up at Crow, her cheeks dusted a soft, rosy pink. From the way that her breaths came out shallowly, Crow could tell that Seiren was eager. Not that it was the only indicator of such. Seiren was  _ warm  _ underneath Crow’s body — her long, slender legs shifting around slightly, the delicate place between them practically asking to be filled by what Crow had hidden away.

And what she had hidden for this occasion was a strap-on, tucked into the front of her pants.

It had all been Seiren’s idea. She’d been flipping through a men’s fashion magazine, goofing off between the quest for starseeds (much to Crow’s displeasure), when she’d commented on how  _ good _ Crow would look in fashion similar to the ones in the magazine.

“Crow-san in these trousers, and this button-up… ah, so handsome!”

“Need I remind you that I’m a woman, Seiren,” Crow had said then, miffed, but she couldn’t help the slight tinge of curiosity when she glanced over Seiren’s shoulder to take in the sight of the dashing clothes Seiren was fawning over. Besides, as much as she’d never admit it to anyone, she wanted to be the focus of Seiren’s attention. Not some models in magazines.

That curiosity had grown for the both of them since that time. On outings, Seiren would direct Crow’s attention to open window displays while they’d shop, letting her fingertips run up and down Crow’s skin almost teasingly as she whispered in her ear: “Can you imagine wearing that, Crow-san? I really want to see it, some time…”

A whole lot of  _ that _ had landed them here. Crow, dressed in men’s trousers and a button-up, just as Seiren had fantasized. Crow didn’t bother to bind her chest like a man’s, but she  _ was _ packing a faux-cock, to add a little extra… spice…?

It was a little humiliating to think of it that way, but the look on Seiren’s face took Crow out of her thoughts and brought her back to her lover.

“Karasuma-san, will you fill Reiko?”

“You don’t have to talk that way!” Crow hissed, her own face quickly blossoming far redder than Seiren’s delicate blush. She heard Seiren giggle, which only made the crease in Crow’s brows deepen. “You’re shameless, Sei— er… Reiko. You know that?”

“A first name basis?” Seiren asked, completely ignoring Crow’s further comments. “Karasuma-san is a rogue, just as I thought!”

Crow huffed, eyes closing before she opened one of them back up to peer down at Seiren. “Honestly…” she mumbled, but she couldn’t be truly mad at her. She never could — never. As she thought this for certain, Crow suddenly became aware that her lips were moister than she’d anticipated. It seemed she was just as eager as Seiren was, though not at all as brazen about it as her partner.

Did Seiren know how eager she was? She must’ve, from the way that Seiren reached to the band of Crow’s dapper pants and traced the outline of her belt with her fingertip and a smile. “Honestly,” Seiren replied. “I really want to feel what Karasuma-san has in here.” Crow had always thought Seiren was absent-minded and not at all perceptive until their relationship evolved further. She was surprisingly aware of Crow’s desires, and startlingly seductive. Seiren had always been beautiful in Crow’s eyes, but she knew how to truly drive her wild in bed. 

Especially when it came to a new situation like this, one that Crow was at first unsure of. With Seiren’s soft voice beckoning to her — true to her namesake — how could Crow possibly resist her?

Crow’s eyes softened, but the resolve inside of her hardened up. She would undoubtedly make Seiren feel good today; would give her what she wanted, as soft or hard as she wanted. Seiren held the reins.

“Then unzip me,” Crow finally replied. “Go ahead… Reiko,” Crow made sure to say, finally giving in fully to Seiren’s fantasy.

Seiren giggled happily in response. “Thank you for the permission,” she said cordially, before she began to play with the belt Crow had on. For someone who was usually so clumsy, her nimble fingers played with the belt and got it undone quickly. She took it off nice and slow and then tossed it to the side. The whole time, Crow’s heart began to beat fast inside of her, heat building up from her lower belly. “Oh, I can feel how hard it is,” Seiren whispered. After the belt was disposed of, Seiren let her fingers trace over the strap bulge. 

Crow’s breath hitched. Seiren looked up at her and smiled, sweet as can be.

“Thanks for the meal!” She said. Usually, Crow would facepalm or groan, but instead, she bit her lip as Seiren unzipped her to fish out her prize from within Crow’s trousers. “Karasuma-san, it’s so big and excited…”

Seiren gave the strap-on a playful stroke. She then stared up at her, eyes full of love. 

“It’s for me, isn’t it?”

“Yes. It’s this way for you,” Crow whispered huskily in confirmation, really getting into the fantasy now despite her earlier apprehension. Though she was still a bit nervous, Seiren made it impossible to resist, what with her charms. “Can you get the lube?”

Crow hated to break the immersion, but she had to make sure that they were both prepared.

“Mmhmm,” Seiren confirmed dreamily, seemingly not at all bothered. She released the faux member from her hands and shifted her body up to quickly retrieve the little bottle of lube from the side desk, and then returned just as swiftly. “Does Karasuma-san want to have the honors, or should Reiko?”

Crow’s heart nearly palpated at the thought of Seiren using her pretty hands to lube the strap-on up. She felt a twitch in her facial muscles.

“You can,” Crow confirmed after a moment’s time of silence. She was surprised that she didn’t stutter, but she wasn’t about to complain. She was glad she didn’t make a perceived fool of herself.

Seiren didn’t seem to mind either way. She hummed cutely in response, ready to accept the task. “Okay. I’ll get you ready, then,” Seiren said. She popped open the bottle of lube and squirted some of it into her hand. Crow bit her lip gently — but she quickly undid this action when Seiren looked up at her and smiled brightly. “Ready?”

“Mm.”

Crow didn’t exactly know why Seiren was asking for permission to touch the strap-on, that of which she couldn’t feel actual physical sensation from, but she appreciated the sentiment regardless. Seiren was adorable.

Seiren rubbed both of her hands together to spread the lube against her palm. She then began to rub it over the sculpted member attached to Crow’s hips, wasting no time. She giggled and cooed softly to herself as she did so, paying special attention to the creases and crevices of the mold.

It was incredibly erotic. Very, very much so. Crow was sweating underneath her clothes, that of which suddenly felt very strained.

“There!” Seiren cheered contently with her soft voice. She’d been looking directly at the dildo as she lathered it up in preparation, but she then tilted her chin up to Crow instead. “Heehee. Is it good?”

“Mmhm,” Crow said, even more strained than she’d been before. She hastily wet her lips again. For some reason, she felt the urge to thrust her hips forward and into Seiren’s hand, if only to see the way she would handle it. “Are you ready?”

Seiren fell back against the bed and promptly spread her legs open for Crow to gaze between. Crow watched, her breath hitched in her throat as she caught sight of Seiren’s wet undergarments. The fabric was a pale lavender color, and soaked on the crotch. It was obvious that Seiren was excited to really get started. How long had she been like  _ this?  _ Crow almost wished that she could lay flat on her stomach and devour Seiren; but that could come later, afterwards, maybe. For now, she had to focus on the task at hand.

Crow grasped the strap-on dildo and gave it a quick stroke to feel its slickness. Seiren had prepared it properly. The last thing she wanted was to somehow hurt Seiren, but with how wet her lover was, she doubted that would be an actual issue.

“Take them off,” Crow said huskily.

Seiren blinked her eyes. “Hmm? Take what off?” She asked. Crow had a feeling that Seiren wasn’t just playing hard to get this time around. She sighed, but she couldn’t help the smile that curved against her lips. Her Seiren was hopeless.

“Your panties, Reiko.”

“Oh! Of course,” As if a lightbulb went off in her head, Seiren complied. She was still clothed in the outfit she wore as a civilian, but her skirt was pushed up. Seiren reached down and around the band of her underwear and pulled it down her thighs, and then her legs. Once they were off, she carelessly tossed it to the side to pick up later. “There we go. I’m completely ready for you now, Karasuma-san…”

Seiren spread her thighs to reveal the precious, needy place between them.

Heat tickled the tips of Crow’s ears. Seiren was as wet as her panties had indicated — practically dripping onto the sheets. Her delicate folds were flushed pink as her cheeks, nestled by fine, thin blue hairs. 

Crow realized that she was staring a little  _ too _ intently and looked back up at Seiren’s face. The expression she saw on Seiren was a sight enough to make Crow feel extreme wetness gather behind the harness she wore.

Seiren had a gentle smile on her face, though the corners of her lips were partly curved with mischief. Her pale cheeks were a rosy, adorable pink, her lips a little wet with eager spittle. To be frank, it looked like she was ready to be fucked. It was as if she begged with her expression just as much as she did with the sweet cunt between her legs.

“Take me… please…” Seiren said, her voice filled with endless love — and as Crow placed her hands on Seiren’s thighs, fingers squishing into her soft flesh, Crow thought to herself,  _ ‘I truly adore this woman.’ _

“Then… allow me,” Crow said, so cordiable that Seiren’s little giggle that followed had to be directed at her. Crow couldn’t bring herself to care, to defend herself or to scold Seiren, however, as she positioned the head of the dildo at Seiren’s entrance and began to push inside.

“Ah… ah!” Seiren crooned in delight as she felt her body getting filled by the one she loved most in this world. Her rival turned into her partner, her partner turned into a lover. “That’s… C-crow-san— no, Karasuma-san, please, deeper!”

“I’ve just started. Patience… Reiko,” Crow said with a little smirk, having caught that Seiren felt so good that her tongue had slipped, even though she was the one who set the rules for this little game of theirs. “I’ll give you more. Slowly…”

Crow allowed herself to sink deeper into Seiren. Seiren crooned the whole way through, and Crow made sure to carefully watch Seiren’s face contort with each inch that filled her pussy. The dildo itself was about seven inches, and by the time Crow was in about five, Seiren’s pretty, pale lips were stretched open, her eyes wide with pleasured tears that brimmed at the corners of her eyelashes. “Karasuma-san, Karasuma-san,” she babbled. “Please, put it all inside, please, please—”

Crow drew her hips back and watched the dildo slide out of Seiren. It was coated with Seiren’s slick along with the lube that Seiren had spread out on it beforehand. Taking in the sight of something so overtly lewd from her most precious person, when Crow snapped her hips forward again, she completely stuffed Seiren with the full length of the faux cock. It was undeniable that  _ she _ too was excited.

Seiren cried out and her back arched beautifully.

“Crow-san!” She wailed. “Crow-san, please, move… move!”

“Seiren,” Crow said, her voice deep and breathy. They both had no time to entertain Seiren’s fantasies. It was just the two of them, Crow and Seiren. “You’re so beautiful like this, Seiren.”

Crow moved her hands up to Seiren’s hips and grasped them as she then began to fuck her lover. She wasn’t too rough, but her thrusts were deep, deep enough to strike spots inside of Seiren that made her howl with pleasure each time. Crow angled her thrusts here and there, testing where it was that made Seiren cry out the loudest. 

“Does it feel good?” Crow asked, panting above Seiren’s body.

Seiren squirmed as she was fucked. “It feels so good! Crow-san, I love you so much,” Seiren whined. “Hold me. Hold me, please?”

It would be a little awkward, with both of their bodies still clothed, but what could Crow do but comply with her sweetest lover? 

Crow leaned her body over Seiren’s and pressed close into her. Like this, she continued to move her hips back and forth, the dildo easily sliding in and out of Seiren’s entrance with each stroke. The noises Seiren’s pussy made as Crow fucked her were incredibly erotic, making Crow’s own cunt ache. Each time she’d move her hips, the harness rubbed against her own clit and made her grit her teeth.

Crow felt Seiren’s hair tickle her cheek. She leaned back a little to look down at Seiren as she took her, only to see Seiren looking back at her: glassy-eyed, a wreck — but so entirely swarmed with unfiltered affection.

Crow kissed her lips. Usually, it would be Seiren who would initiate their kisses, but Crow couldn’t help herself this time. She moaned into Seiren’s mouth, Seiren moaned back. Seiren’s arms came up and around Crow’s back to hold her even closer, and Crow gasped once she came up from the kiss, only to dive back in.

Crow had to get Seiren off. She wanted Seiren to cum for her. So, she snaked her hand down between their bodies, to rub at that little nub of a clit for Seiren with two of her fingers, in quick circles like Seiren always loved.

Seiren’s head fell back and she shrieked, yet she still clung on to Crow’s body as she came instantly. The force of Crow’s thrusts, the attention given to her swollen bud of hers, it was too much for her to take.

“Crow-san— Crow, Crow—!!!”

Crow fucked her all the way through her orgasm, her hips never once tiring despite all of the effort she was putting into her thrusts. She was so focused on Seiren, the way Seiren reacted, the way she sounded and the way that she smelled. Seiren —  _ her _ Seiren — was perfection.

Finally, Seiren calmed herself and her squeals died down into heavy pants. Her arms were still wrapped around Crow’s body, as if she never wanted to let go of her… though, it was very sweaty, and uncomfortable, fully dressed in these clothes.

“...Seiren,” Crow finally said, tenderly, after a moment of silence.

Seiren sniffled. It sounded as if she was about to cry.

“Seiren?” Crow said in worry, lifting herself up to peer down at her lover, who simply looked up at her with dewy eyes and a pout on her face. “What is it? Did I hurt you?”

“It’s nothing like that. It was wonderful, Crow-san… it’s just… I forgot that you were playing the role of 'Karasuma-san.' You even called me ‘Seiren’!”

Crow couldn’t help but crack a smile, whereas she'd usually get angry. She lifted a shaky hand up to stroke at Seiren’s hair, that of which was now disheveled and messy from the force of their sex. From beyond Crow’s harness, she still ached for touch, the stimulation of her clit from the harness not enough to get her off to completion. Just the fact that she was still buried inside of Seiren made her want for more.

“You called me ‘Crow-san’ first, you know,” Crow reminded her.

Seiren simply continued to pout up at Crow adorably.

“How about this. Why don’t you let me go, and we can try one more time?”

Crow’s words seemed to cheer Seiren right up. With an, “Oh, yes! Let’s try one more time, Karasuma-san!”, she nodded, easily pleased as always.


End file.
